


Gost’s MCYT WritingTober Collection

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, writingtober
Genre: I will place warnings specifically for each chapter, So yeah just look at the start of each chapter for eventual warnings, ill also add more characters as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: I made a list of mcyt prompts for WritingTober and decided to write too, that's about it.I'm not promising to do all of the thirty-one days, I'll just do some of them
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Day One : An Mcc minigame

Everyone was running, moving fast and frantically speaking to their teammates, the slippery carts were zooming across meanwhile Techno was just collecting concrete, glazed terracotta and glass.

“Ten pieces of white glass…” He looked down at the list he had spent hours making instead of getting sleep, he had sneaked it in and gave to everyone their own part, the lists were split by departments of course.

“Don’t worry chat! We could be last at first but you’ll all be surprised when we’ll finish first!” Phil reassured the chat of everyone’s stream, they were probably freaking out but they had all hid it so they could focus.

“Yeah chat! Techno pulled one of his crazy strats out last second, don’t doubt the man who farms potatoes to beat a child!” SeaPeeKay laughed. “Yeah ok but I can’t do anything with wood here! please come back, I’m getting stressed” 

As the first builds got completed, they all went back to their base and started building one build after the other, and from the 8th or 9th to complete the builds, the number started decreasing. 

“That was third completed! We're getting there!” SeaPeekay cheered as Techno finished a build, Wilbur and Phil were working on one together. “Techno do you have the white concrete?” Will flew over to his build and placed the wood missing, getting a first built, “No it’s in the chest” Techno then stepped back to check if anyone needed anything he had.

“This strat is busted!” Phil excitedly exclaimed as they were now first on the board, five minutes remaining and all of the blocks they could have needed were right there.

Let’s just say that when the game ended, they would have had a lot to explain to their chat.

  
  



	2. Day 2 : Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day two!!! WooHOO!!!!!  
> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Warning: There arent any warnings really.

“We really ran out of ideas? How?!” “Calm down Sapnap, we just hit a slump”

The Dream team usually had no problems coming up with ideas for videos, they were all quite creative and the Minecraft coding was easy enough to mess with meaning that almost anything could be coded. But right now, the three friends were having a bit of a down moment.

“Ugh this is stressful” SapNap collapsed underneath the tree Dream and George were already at, “Does it always feel like everything has already been made?” The blonde grinned at the frustration of his childhood friend, “Yeah, but you get used to it after a while” George replied while reaching out for a few pieces of bread he had dropped messily in a momentary chest.

Dream was laid down, the top half of his body was under the shadow of the leaves meanwhile the bottom half was exposed to the direct midday sun, balancing the heat with the breeze.

“Dream, any ideas?” No reply, SapNap sat up, “Dream?” the white smiley mask was blocking his eyes, “Is he asleep?” Geroge looked away from the map in his hands and looked at the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest, “Yep, he’s sleeping” 

“Really? We are here trying to figure out an idea for a video and he is sleeping?!” He facepalmed and sighed, giving up, he leaned on the trunk of the tree. “Also how can you tell he’s sleeping? The mask is covering his eyes” the brunette shrugged, “If the rising and falling of his chest is regular and slow it means he’s asleep, I had to find a way around the mask… “ He blinked and turned towards SapNap, “... has he… ever taken off his mask in front of you?”

SapNap tilted his head at the question, “Sometimes when we were kids, but he slowly stopped doing that as we grew up… Oh yeah! You have never seen him without it have you?” He nodded and looked away.

After a bit of silence, SapNap spoke up again: “Wanna dump a bucket of water on his face? His mask isn’t tied, the water might get it off of him if he doesn’t react in time” The other boy smiled and grabbed iron from his inventory, crafting two buckets and tossing one to the white-shirted boy.

They giggled as they ran off to the river.

  
  



	3. Day 3 : Trapped in a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : Trapped in a room
> 
> Tw // Jshlatt
> 
> Warnings: A bit of angst, swearing,  
> Just so you know I'm talking about the DreamSMP
> 
> Enjoy~

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

They were supposed to enter the land of Manburg, lure Jshlatt on the other side of the river, activate the trap, and book it.

But it didn't go as planned.

”We-we’ll get you out of there Mr. President!” 

”We’re getting you out Will! Don't worry!”

Wilbur was too focused on not punching Jshlatt in the face to remember the plan Technoblade had explained him half an hour ago, he had to move just a little bit to avoid falling in the trap, but instead, here he was, trapped in a pretty deep hole with the man who took his L’Manburg and made it the horror it currently was.

”So… It looks like your childish plan didn't go as planned Wilbur Soot” the man in the business suit was able to make his blood boil only by looking at him. He couldn't help himself to look at that man with disgust and anger.

”As I said, the plan wasn't thought up and planned by me-” he tried to get himself out of this situation of embarrassment just to get cut off, ”But you are their leader correct? So you gave them the authorization to execute it.” Silence ”Ahh… So childish… I'm happy Manburg now has a mature and competent leader to guide it” he grinned, making Wilbur lose it even more.

”For all this time a great nation with great potential was ruled by a boy who played president, a child who liked having power but had no idea how to use it. You talked big about wars, revolutions… Hamilton… ” the more he talked, the less Wilbur could see straight, keeping his composure right now was fundamental but Shlatt took everything from him, his land, his citizens…  _ his son. _

”Oh yes! Exactly like Hamilton, you considered L’Manburg a musical to have fun with on weekends-” 

”Shut the fuck up you son of a-” as he was about to lose it, a rope fell in front of them.

”Grab that rope and we’ll pull you out!” Technoblade’s voice echoed on the dirt surrounding them, ”One at a time though, I don’t care who first” 

Wilbur reached out for the rope just to get denied by Shlatt who grabbed it first, ”Nu-huh Mr. Soot, you don't have any rights in this land, in case you have forgotten: I took them all away from you~” his voice trailed as the rope got pulled from above, a sick subtle laugh made Wilbur sick.

One day, he would have gotten his revenge on Shlatt: he was kicked from the server once, and one day, Wilbur would make sure that history would repeat itself.

  
  



	4. Day 4: In the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily referenced to a moment who happened on Phil's and Tommy's stream a while ago, even if you don't get the reference, I hope you can enjoy it
> 
> Warning: Swearing
> 
> Enjoy~

Tommy was subtly panicking, the chat could tell, but he had to remain calm, “G-guys It’s fine, I’m calling him” clicking the call button and waiting for the other person to pick up, he cleared his throat.

A ding gave Tommy the cue to speak, “Hello big P!” 

A quieter and calmer voice replied, “Hello mate~, your chat was spamming me to help you, what’s up?” he accidentally looked at an enderman and placed a bucket of water down to keep him away, “So, I’m- I’m playing hardcore in the new update and- I killed the Ender dragon but the end gate portal thingie didn’t spawn” 

“This is why you don’t play in snapshots! They are bugged as fuck! Especially if it’s hardcore!” Phil made his point once more, repeating common knowledge for any usual Phil viewer.

After a bit of back and forward between them, Phil came down with two solutions:

“You have two choices, you can either be a little bitch, cheat, and re-spawn the dragon-” Tommy interrupted him mid-sentence, “Phil, you know me and you know I’m no little bitch” The older Minecrafter laughed, and so did both of their chats, “Or, you can man the FUCK up, and build a bridge to the end island, you can become Bridgeman!” Tommy was already aboard when Phil said the word “man”, but now? Hoo boy he was hyped.

“Yeah! Yeah!!! I’ll- I’ll become Bridgeman!” Phil laughed even harder before explaining to him where to bridge and how long he was going to need to bridge.

“But that’s a long way! It’s going to take forever! Chat is going to get bored” he huffed, “That’s the price you pay for playing in snapshots! Plus, you bridge quick on Hypixel this will be a piece of piss!” 

“I’M NOT SPEEDBRIDGING IN HARDCORE PHIL!!!” Phil laughed and couldn’t help himself from being chaotic “But think of the views!” 

The two blonde streamers at one point ended the call and went back to their own tasks, Tommy had a lot of block-collecting to do if he wanted to get to the end island. 

  
  



End file.
